Zack Fair's life as a SOLDIER
by Cloud Strife is awesome
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's my story about Zack I have taken creative liberty on a lot of things, and I've altered the story. I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or any of it's characters. Some of the characters in the story were made up by me; however, I still make no profit from this. If you have not played/watched anything from FF7 I suggest you do, it rocks. No infringement


**This is a story written using characters from Final Fantasy 7 which does not belong to me. Some of the characters don't either. Some characters in this story I myself have made up but have not appeared in anything in Final Fantasy. I make no profits from this and no infringement is intended. **

"I'm sorry, Mom. Dad, I promise I'll make the two of you proud one day." I whispered as I picked up my heavily packed bags. I looked out the window of my house in my small country village and thought "Dawn is breaking. I need to leave now before my parents wake up." I sneaked out the door of my peaceful home and walked by the cemetery where my grandparents were buried and I said silent prayer to them. Hours passed as I walked along the country road on the way to Midgar to join the elite group known as SOLDIER. I am only 12, but they give classes on survivalist, combat, weaponry, and medical skills when you are young. "I should get my first mission when I'm 15 or 16, if I go at a good rate I should be in SOLDIER before I am 18." I thought, I couldn't wait for it. I camped for days; taking a ferry from Costa De Sol to get to the Junon area, when I finally made it past the Junon area I went hitch hiking and was able to find a guy who would willingly drive me. I told him wear I was going and why. The man sort of laughed and said "Hell, another guy saying the same thing started riding with me earlier. I'll drop you boys off at Midgar, and good luck. I thanked him for his generosity and got in the back so see a boy with auburn hair. "My name's Kunsel, pleased to meet ya!" the boy said as he reached out his right hand. I reached out and shook it firmly with a smile and said back "Name's Zack". We sat in the tailgate talking about our dreams of becoming a hero without knowing what was in store. He said that he was from a town called Mideel, another countryside town not too different from mine, evidently. The stories about his own village were so similar to my stories we believed it might as well have been the same town. I shared some of the food I packed with my new friend; like me, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were his favorite. We talked the hours away as we reached closer and closer to our new life.

We hopped out of the pickup truck and bid the kind man farewell. We made our way up to the Shin-Ra main building and signed ourselves up. The lady smiled as we were signing our names and told us her daughter was also joining the SOLDIER program. Kunsel and I were slightly shocked that a woman were to join the military, she said her daughter's name was Sarah. Sarah's mom pointed to the stairs and said "Go up the red staircases and meet up with the sergeant and the other recruits, good luck." Kunsel and I nodded and went the direction we were supposed to go; we saw a group of boys our age and listened to the recruiter. He explained to us that as soon as we signed the paper to join the Shin-Ra military we would initially be taking lessons then get missions. He also stated that after initial combat training we would become no longer be cadets and be grunts, and later officers. He also explained that as soon as we grunts graduate we will see combat and if they are good soldiers but aren't good enough for the SOLDIER program we would continue our military career as grunts; but, should we go above and beyond we would reach SOLDIER status. Should we not even exceed the expectations of a grunt we would be kicked out. Kunsel and I nodded to each other and smiled he said to me "I am going to be the best." I nodded and said "You'd have to beat me though." We were assigned our Shin-Ra hotels and classrooms. We were officially cadets of Shin-Ra.


End file.
